


Shoenanigans with Leon, Tomas and Diego

by Ways



Category: Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: What if Tomas hadn't returned to Spain and was actually there for a certain scene involving a shoe?(Parody of the first episode of Season 2)





	Shoenanigans with Leon, Tomas and Diego

Leon ran down the stairs to collect the shoe while Violetta blushed and giggled. Violetta was finally having her Cinderella moment, this couldn't be any more perfect.

Leon bent over to pick up the shoe only for it to be taken from him by two hands.

Leon growled in frustration and stood up from his crouched position only to fall into the chocolate brown eyes of Tomas.

Tomas chuckled as he held the shoe out to Leon with one hand. "Is this yours?"

But they heard another voice along with Tomas's. _That's strange,_ Leon thought. _Tomas is here, but who else could be here?_

The two boys turned to come face to face with another boy. The newcomer with his dark brown hair slightly slicked up wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it. Along with that he wore black jeans.

"Who are you?" Violetta, Tomas and Leon asked together as the three of them all stared at the boy.

"I'm Diego." The boy answered. "And I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl hanging out with some loser."

"Who do you think you are?" Violetta asked. "You can't treat Leon like that."

Diego shrugged. "I can if I want to. Why waste your time with this Leon guy when you could be with me."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Tomas droned. "You can't just waltz in here and ruin a moment like that."

"I can if I want to, but what does that mean about you, pretty boy?" Diego smirked.

Tomas glared at Diego before Leon cut in. "Tomas is right, you can't be here, this is between me and Violetta. Tomas can be here if he wants because that's the way things are."

"Excuse me?" Diego looked at them confused.

"You see Leon and I have had this thing going with Violetta for the past year." Tomas explained. "It works like this: Either Leon or I will have a steamy and or dreamy moment with Violetta-"

"Steamy?" Leon asked.

Tomas chuckled. "Yeah, you mean you haven't had one?"

"No." Leon huffed.

"And neither have you Tomas." Violetta deadpanned.

Diego and Leon burst out laughing at that.

"Moving on…" Tomas continued as he tried to ignore Leon and Diego's laughter. "And then if one of us is in the area while we're having our moments with her. We're allowed to come in and do as we please."

Leon nodded. "Exactly."

"What?" Diego asked them confused.

"You see Diego, Tomas and I have been at this for the past year." Leon explained. "One of us will be in the mood with Violetta and she'll be really into one of us and then the other will come and we'll start fighting and she either goes off with one of us or she'll get pissed at both of us and then we have to fight for her love again."

"Yeah." Tomas agreed. "It's just the way things are."

"Again, _what?_ " Diego stated still quite confused.

"It's just the dynamic that the three of us have." Tomas explained.

"We've all learned to accept it." Leon added.

"What?" Violetta asked. "Wait a minute, don't I have a say in this."

"Not now, Vilu." Tomas hushed the girl.

Violetta pouted but remained silent.

Leon then turned back to Diego. "So now that you've got the message, I suggest you back off!"

"No." Diego smirked.

Tomas and Leon gasped. "What?!" The two of them exclaimed.

Tomas was the first to get calm though. "Diego, it's just not your place." Tomas continued. "I mean you're not the only guy to get involved with this."

Leon nodded. "She's a pretty girl, we totally get it."

"But me and Leon got to her first." Tomas added. "So we just make sure to drive the other guys away."

Leon laughed. "Remember when we took care of Fede?"

Tomas chuckled. "He knew not to go after Vilu again when we were through with him."

Leon continued to laugh along with him.

"What about Broadway?" Tomas added, making Leon almost fall over with laughter.

"He was so easy," Leon said between his fits of uproarious laughter. "He wasn't even any fun at all."

"What is wrong with you two?" Diego asked.

"Seriously." Violetta agreed. "Can I finally say something?"

"Shush, shush Violetta, the adults are talking." Leon patted the girl on the head, completely dismissing her.

"Excuse me?!" Violetta glared at both boys.

"So now that you know your place Diego, will you get out?" Tomas asked.

Diego chuckled. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you'll upset the way things are around here." Tomas explained.

"Yeah seriously dude," Leon glared at the boy. "Four's a crowd."

Diego rolled his eyes. "You two sound terribly pathetic."

"You're not wrong." Violetta rolled her eyes. "After this I realize that they both are pathetic."

Leon and Tomas's eyes widened at what Violetta just said.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"You wanna get out of here?" Diego asked. "Maybe have a dance with your future boyfriend?"

"What did you just say to me?" Violetta asked him.

"What do you think, beautiful?" Diego smirked at her as he took her two hands in his own. He waggled his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

Violetta yanked her hands out of the boy's grasp. "First of all, I am nobody's object for them to fight over!" Violetta shouted. "All of you need to get a reality check and I am so out of here!"

Violetta began to storm out of the room while the three stood there dumbfounded.

She then went to Diego who still had the shoe and yanked it away from him. "And gimme back my shoe!"

And with that Violetta left the three standing there.


End file.
